Character Creation
Character Creation Outline is as follows: Example sheet link here. # Generate stats by 25 Point buy, and be sure to put it next to your discord name for ease of audit. # Also for ease of auditor and the one being audited there is a spreadsheet that can help track everything in a clear manner located here. # The RP limit for races is 14. Custom races require special approval and must have lore. # Please remember its very helpful to have a tracker of some kind, here is one you can view and make a copy of if you so choose. I cant stress enough how helpful this can be to both GM and player. # Characters start with 3,300 xp.This means Gestalt characters will start at level 2, and single class characters will start at level 3. WBL is as appropriate to your actual starting level. # Max HP at every level. # You are allowed 2 traits, or 3 with a drawback. Trait types can overlap- you may have 2 magic traits and 1 combat, or 3 social trait, or any other trait combination. ( No campaign traits) # We use background skills. You get 2 extra skill ranks per level to use on background skills. # If you choose a trait that boosts XP you cannot retrain, or hourglass out of it at a later date. # We use a variant of background and occupation were you Make your own by just Choosing 2 skills as class skills. If a skill you select is already a class skill, you receive a +1 competence bonus on checks using that skill. and one feat that make sense for your PC and the feat must be able to be gotten at level one. # You cannot start with chaositech or cybertech already implanted. # You can only pick from the sample Martial Traditions, Casting Traditions, and organizations as they are listed in here. # For races that have roll tables, you roll for variant tables, but can choose for the cosmetics if this is also listed in a roll table. # Everyone at start can choose to be a Dual Soul or Single Soul. Dual Souls level on slow XP progression, but are gestalt characters. Single souls have normal class progression- that is, not gestalt- but use the fast XP track. In general, Dual Soul will likely be better for martial builds, while casters are advised to use Single Soul progression. # The level cap is 20 for Dual Souls, and 25 for Single Souls. # Please note if you make a character with under 10 Con you will not be allowed to go undead for your template, this also applies to Str for incorporeal. # Your just getting to the Dark Horizon when char is approved this means you can start with items or coins, but not full buildings. # Traits and feats that modify starting gold is based off class starting gold not WBL. Ex: you normally start with 1000, you take chosen child and dusk agent your new total is 2975. # Choose Hero or Anti-Hero: Heroes Hero points are gained by leveling and completing quests. One can have a max of 3 hero points, unless they take feats or items which grant them more. Check the d20pfsrd.com site for their uses. However, Hero Points do not work in direct PvP scenarios (defined as another PC being involved in initiative). You may still use them to indirectly oppose the interests of another PC, or to defeat minions sent by another PC in their absence. Antiheroes A PC can elect not to use the hero point system, instead relying more on his skills and abilities. Such characters do not receive hero points, regardless of the source, and can never benefit from their use. In exchange, such characters receive a bonus feat at 1st level. ''' Once you think your done post the link to your sheet in the discord channel "character-approval-drop" found in the "text" category '''You can get extra RP by setting up your own wiki page for your PC using THIS as your base template. Category:Rules